dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I am Saiyaman
I am Saiyaman (愛と正義のグレートサイヤマン参上, Ai to Seigi no Gureto Saiyaman Sanjo) is the seventh episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred first overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The episode first aired on September 15, 1993. Its original American air date was September 18, 2001. Summary The episode starts out with Gohan going to Bulma's house to get a costume so that he can fight crime. Then, he is sitting down at Capsule Corporation, and Bulma comes in the room and says she will make a suit for Gohan. As she says it will take two hours, Gohan takes a walk around the building and comes across Trunks. The two start talking and then Vegeta walks into the room and tells Gohan that he is wasting his time and power at school. Finally the two hours are up so Gohan goes back to Bulma. Bulma tells Gohan that he can put on the costume by pressing the red button on the a watch she gave him. Gohan tries it and likes the suit, while Trunks think it is stupid looking. Gohan gets on the Flying Nimbus and leaves. He than decides he doesn't need the Flying Nimbus anymore, so he transforms and jumps off. He notices cars speeding way over the speed limit and decides to stop them. Gohan lands in the middle of the road. The guys in the car stop and start yelling him asking him who he thinks he is. After a bit of thought, Gohan calls himself "The Great Saiyaman". The two guys start laughing and call it a stupid name. Gohan gets angry and starts pounding his foot on the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground. Scared, they quickly recant and say that it is a cool name. Gohan goes home, where he practices changing in and out of Great Saiyaman. The next day, a bus gets hijacked and Videl gets called out to rescue the people. Gohan wants to help, so he asks the teacher if he can go to the bathroom. He then runs outside and transforms and goes to the bus. Videl takes care of the hijackers when the bus goes off a cliff. Then the Great Saiyaman catches the bus and poses for the people before leaving. Trivia *This episode (and episode 202) has an alternative jingle during the second half of the eyecatch. *This episode shows Bulma smoking a cigarette, a habit she most likely picked up from her father. *This is the first episode Goten appears in. When he first appears, the narrator refers to Goten as "the son Goku left with Chi-Chi when he went off to battle Cell". Going from the way the narrator puts this comment, it is possible Goten was born prior to Goku's departure for the Cell Games - though this isn't further substantiated. Most likely, the narrator's comment refers to Goku impregnating Chi-Chi, and not Goten's birth, since in the FUNimation Dub, the narrator goes on to refer to Goten as "the son Goku never got to see". Gallery Gohan,TrunksAndBulma.jpg GohanHappy 3.jpg|Gohan GohanGettingMad.jpg|Gohan mad after two men laugh at his "Great Saiyaman" name GotenFirstADBZ01.png TheGreatSayiamanWithChiChiAndGoten.jpg GotenFirstADBZ02.png|Goten Alby.png|Science teacher Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z